


Inconvenant

by FrankBlack6



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: Abus sexuel sur enfant sous-entendu, Angst, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fessée non consentie, Jouir sans se retirer, Partage d'un lit, Position d'Andromaque, Problème de consentement, Relation sexuelle non protégée, Relations malsaines, Riding, TRADUCTION, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, calin, doigtage, traumatisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankBlack6/pseuds/FrankBlack6
Summary: Une collection de "prompts" que l'auteure, menagerie, a reçus par Tumblr atour de ce pairing.
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Kate Mandell
Kudos: 4





	1. Fessée

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [menagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menagerie/pseuds/menagerie). Log in to view. 



> Notes liminaires du traducteur : 
> 
> 1) Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement menagerie pour son aimable autorisation de traduire son récit. J'espère que mon humble contribution saura se montrer à la hauteur de son travail. Je vous invite d'ailleurs, si vous êtes bilingue, à aller jeter un œil – et même plus qu'un coup d'œil ! – à la version originale. ;)
> 
> 2) Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, le terme anglophone "prompt" désigne un postulat d'écriture soumis par un tiers à l'auteur et à partir duquel ce dernier rédige une fiction plus ou moins longue. L'expression "pairing" peut quant à elle désigner le couple formé par deux personnages, mais aussi leur « association » (si je puis dire) dans le cadre d'une relation purement sexuelle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Kate surprend Miles en train se masturber et lui flanque une fessée.

Par-dessus tout, Kate Mandell se considérait comme une _bonne_ nourrice. Elle faisait montre de créativité ; d'intuition lorsqu'il s'agissait de résoudre un problème ; elle savait garder la tête froide dans les situations d'urgence ; et elle ne se mettait jamais, _jamais_ en colère. Garder son sang froid dans des situations effrayantes, c'était ce qui lui avait permis de rester en vie pendant les trois quarts de l'enfance qu'elle avait vécus aux côtés de sa mère, après tout.

Elle avait su injecter une dose d'épinéphrine à un enfant victime d'un choc anaphylactique. Elle avait su garder son sang froid tandis que, au téléphone avec les services d'urgence, il lui avait fallu veiller sur une petite fille prise d'une soudaine crise d'épilepsie. Elle avait fait face à son lot de caprices, de situations de harcèlement, de fluides corporels de toutes sortes, de cauchemars, d'enfants malades, d'élèves en difficulté, de régimes alimentaires particulièrement restrictifs, et elle s'était même trouvée confrontée en de rares et embarrassantes occasions à la sexualité naissante de quelques adolescents (elle avait interrompu un bon nombre de séances de masturbation en ouvrant la porte sans prévenir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne l'habitude de toujours frapper avant d'entrer dans une chambre – dans n'importe quelle pièce en fait).

Non. Kate Mandell ne se mettait jamais en colère. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à la pousser jusqu'à son point de rupture. Elle ignorait même qu'elle _avait_ un point de rupture.

Cela, bien sûr, c'était _avant_ qu'elle ne fasse la connaissance de Miles.

_Avant_ qu'elle n'ait senti la jointure de ses doigts effleurer sa joue, et que la première pensée qui lui ait traversé l'esprit ne fût  _"C'est agréable"_ .

_Avant_ qu'elle ne se soit réveillée pour découvrir une paire d'yeux au regard intense, si noirs qu'elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer l'iris de la pupille, une paire d'yeux occupés à l'épier jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme. Un abîme certes, mais dans lequel elle se laissait volontiers engloutir.

Et puis la réalité avait repris le dessus, et s'était imposée à elle :  _Miles. Miles, dans ma chambre. Miles n'a RIEN à faire dans ma chambre._

Kate n'avait été intime qu'avec un nombre très réduit de personnes ; et ce quel que soit le type de relations envisagé. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis proches, et ses relations amoureuses ne duraient jamais plus de quelques rendez-vous. Son thérapeute avait essayé de l'inciter à se livrer davantage au sujet de sa mère, et elle avait alors décidé de ne plus retourner voir le médecin en question. Étant donné qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucun point de comparaison, Kate s'était efforcée dans un premier temps d'ignorer les signes précurseurs de l'agression sexuelle de Miles.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir _ça_ en tête lorsqu'il avait dit _ça_. Lorsque son regard s'attardait _si_ longuement sur elle. Lorsqu'elle éprouvait un sentiment général de malaise en sa présence. C'était un enfant, et les enfants n'agissaient pas... n'agiraient pas... ne _pourraient jamais_ agir...

Elle avait d'abord chassé cette idée de son esprit, puis s'était efforcée de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus possible.

« Miles », siffla-t-elle en se redressant sur son lit. Ses cuisses douloureuses lui rappelèrent, à son grand désarroi, leur dernière séance d'équitation. Juchée sur cette jument blanche tandis qu'il était resté pied à terre, elle le dépassait alors très largement en taille, et pourtant c'est lui qui avait dominé l'entière situation. Il dominait, et il aimait ça.

Était-ce _pour cette raison_ qu'il aimait la pousser à bout ? Tout cela n'était-il qu'un jeu de pouvoir ? Avait-il le sentiment de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa propre existence, mais qu'il pouvait à défaut exercer un contrôle sur sa vie _à elle_ ?

_Il a perdu ses parents, son école, sa nourrice, son professeur d'équitation_ , s'efforça-t-elle de se rappeler, essayant de ne pas perdre tout à fait patience. Mais un léger sifflement se faisait entendre dans ses oreilles ; une tension dans sa mâchoire, dans ses mains, dans son cou, et lorsque les yeux de Miles remontèrent tranquillement le long des jambes nues de Kate, comme s'il était tout à fait légitime qu'il se trouve dans sa chambre, tout à fait légitime qu'il l'épie dans son sommeil...

D'autres détails l'interpellèrent, également. La rosée sur sa peau pâle. La fine couche de sueur sur ses tempes, ses yeux noirs à demi-clos ; sa respiration haletante et saccadée.

Sa main était plongée  _dans son pantalon_ .

Kate se redressa sur son lit et, dans un grognement qui dévoilait ses dents, lui aboya : « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques au juste ?! »

Sa voix se cassa de façon très audible. Elle avait la gorge sèche, et elle venait à peine de se réveiller.

Et de nouveau, cette lèvre qui se relevait jusqu'à former un sourire méprisant, narquois. Sa main ne s'interrompit nullement, pas même un instant. Il continuait de se se caresser, toute honte bue. « Tu n'as pas dit avoir suivi des cours à la fac ? Essaie donc d'appliquer quelques éléments de logique déductive. » Il s'arrêta un moment, pensif. « Tu es mignonne, toute échevelée comme ça. »

Kate ne s'appesantit pas un seul instant sur la question de savoir si elle était "mignonne" ou non. Elle savait simplement qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter une seconde de plus le spectacle de sa main qui allait et venait, allait et...

Elle le saisit par le poignet, ses doigts enceignant tout à fait ce dernier, et tira sa main hors de son pantalon. Puis elle continua de tirer et se servit du poids du jeune homme pour contrebalancer le sien afin de se glisser jusqu'au bord du lit. Et afin de faire basculer Miles à plat-ventre sur ses genoux. Elle se moquait bien que le T-shirt qu'elle portait pour dormir se soit relevé, dévoilant ainsi sa culotte d'un blanc uni.

Dans un coin particulièrement reculé de son esprit, elle se demandait comment elle savait si bien s'y prendre : pour répartir de façon équilibrée le poids de Miles sur ses cuisses ; pour lui tordre le bras derrière le dos et immobilisé ses longues jambes maigrelettes grâce à l'une des siennes.

Miles était mince, mais il était grand et plutôt fort. Si elle ne prenait pas le dessus immédiatement et si elle ne conservait pas cet avantage, elle le perdrait définitivement. Avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que formuler une protestation, elle abattit sa main libre sur ses fesses de façon sonore.

Miles poussa un cri, stupéfait et désemparé comme une poule attaquée par un renard embusqué. Kate parvint à lui asséner trois nouveaux coups qui se succédèrent vivement avant qu'il ne parvienne à trouver ses mots : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça,  _toi_ ! »

Ce fut la façon dont il insista sur le "toi" qui attisa la colère de Kate. Elle savait qu'il se considérait comme supérieur à elle – à elle, et à tout le personnel du manoir. N'avait-il pas refuser de laver ses couverts quelques jours plus tôt et souligner en riant que c'était là le rôle de Mrs Grose ? Qu'il ne  _s'abaisserait_ pas à se conformer aux usages, aux règles de la courtoisie ?

Et il avait fallu que la vieille chouette l'encourage,  _encourage_ l'étalage indécent de ces considérations d'un autre temps, comme s'il était un jeune Lord et elle, une simple esclave. Révoltant. Assez !

« Vraiment ? », demanda Kate avec sarcasme tandis qu'elle réajustait la prise qu'elle exerçait autour de son poignet ; sa cuisse immobilisant ses jambes qui s'agitaient. Elle le fessait à un rythme régulier, cinglant le léger relief formé par l'une de ses fesses, puis par l'autre, le tout dans une succession de coups rapides. « Alors qui a  _le droit_ , Miles ? Dois-je contacter le président Clinton et lui demander de te punir en se servant d'une... d'une palette au manche orné de perles ? Serait-il digne de cet honneur,  _lui_ , votre majesté ? »

Il grognait et se contorsionnait, l'une de ses mains fermement agrippée au mollet de la jeune femme. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair jusqu'à la griffer. « Arrête !  _Lâche_ -moi ! »

Kate fit mine de réfléchir. Elle était si énervée que la douleur ne la fit même pas réagir bien qu'elle ait conscience que le poignet du garçon comme sa propre jambe seraient couverts de marques le lendemain. Qu'étaient-ils en train de  _s'infliger_ l'un à l'autre ?!

Non. Elle avait commencé cela ; il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout. « Je n'arrêterai que lorsque tu m'auras présenté des excuses sincères pour ton manque de respect et ton refus d'accepter les limites qu'on t'impose ; et que tu m'auras promis de ne plus jamais t'approcher de ma chambre. Ton comportement est tout à fait inacceptable. Si n'importe qui d'autre avait fait ce que tu as fait, il aurait fini dans une prison pour mineurs. Ce que tu étais en train de faire est un  _crime_ .

— Je vais te faire la peau ! » Il répéta la même menace que celle qu'il avait proférée dans la voiture cependant qu'à l'image d'un chat il soulevait son dos, cherchant à se libérer.

Kate éclata d'un rire glacial et plein d'amertume. « Plus tu te sers de cette menace, et moins elle est efficace.

— Tu crois que je ne vais pas le faire ? Tu crois que je n'en serais pas capable ?! »

Kate se souvint du garçon qu'il avait agressé à l'école. Les factures faramineuses émises par l'hôpital, les possibles lésions cérébrales. Peut-être que Miles était  _en effet_ capable de tuer quelqu'un. Mais, une fois de plus, arrêter maintenant n'était pas envisageable. La petite brute qui, enfant, l'avait harcelée à la récréation lui avait appris au moins une chose : essayer de se défendre puis battre en retraite à mi-parcours ne faisait guère qu'aggraver encore la situation.

Et c'est bien ce qu'il était, pas vrai ? « Tu n'es qu'une petite brute, Miles. Tu t'en prends aux personnes qui, selon toi, ne pourront pas te demander des comptes, et tu prends ton pied comme ça. Tu es peut-être simplement en manque d'attention.

— Je m'assure que personne ne te fasse du mal, pauvre conne. J'essaie de te protéger ! Je ne suis pas le seul qui t'observe pendant ton sommeil...

(Kate se souvint – non, se « souvenir » n'était pas le bon mot... Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un « souvenir » si ce qui s'était passé n'était pas réel ! – Kate  _s'était imaginé_ avoir vu un homme de grande taille, à la tignasse noire ébouriffée, au sourire lubrique. Elle  _s'était imaginé_ avoir distingué des yeux noirs et vides, des mains tâchées de sang tendues dans sa direction...)

— Cause toujours, morveux ! », jappa-t-elle, mortifiée par la pointe d'inquiétude qu'elle laissa entendre. « Tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas ! »

Miles sentit qu'il avait réussi à la déstabiliser quelque peu, et sa main, qui jusqu'ici la griffait, se fit caressante. Il lui massait le mollet. Il ne bénéficiait pas d'une grande marge de manœuvre dans sa position, il ne pouvait donc aller très loin, mais ses doigts effleuraient dans un geste sensuel le creux de sa cheville, la voûte de son pied. Il la provoquait, une fois de plus.

Kate s'était mise à transpirer légèrement, sous l'intensité de l'effort. Elle ramena Miles dans sa direction avant que ce dernier ne finisse par glisser de ses genoux, puis elle saisit l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama et le descendit d'un coup sec. Elle dévoila ainsi un petit cul, déjà rosi par les claques qu'il avait reçues.

La mer se déchaîna de plus belle. Miles recommença à s'agiter. Il jurait et s'emportait, ses doigts redevinrent des serres qui s'attaquèrent sauvagement à ses jambes. « Va te faire foutre, Kate ! Va te faire  _foutre_ ! »

Elle savait qu'elle saignait, qu'il lui avait entaillé la peau, mais le pic d'adrénaline était trop intense pour qu'elle renonce. Elle sentait à peine la douleur tandis qu'elle le fessait de toutes ses forces, son cul virant rapidement du rose au rouge crépusculaire. Était-ce une pointe d'humiliation, d'inquiétude qu'elle avait discernée dans la voix du jeune homme ?

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour que j'arrête », répondit Kate sur un ton monocorde, faisant fi de l'engourdissement qui s'était répandu dans toute sa main. « Présente-moi tes excuses pour ton comportement. Présente-moi tes excuses pour toutes les fois où tu m'as touchée, où tu m'as provoquée, où tu m'as observée.

— Pourquoi ?! »

Kate s'arrêta. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'un quelconque sarcasme dans sa voix à cet instant précis. Il n'y avait qu'une sincère confusion. « Comment ça "pourquoi" ?! Un enfant n'a pas à se comporter de la sorte avec un adulte. D'ailleurs, un adulte n'a pas à se comporter à se comporter de la sorte avec un autre adulte ; pas sans son consentement. Je suis un être humain, et je mérite de me sentir en sécurité sur mon lieu de travail. Par ta faute, je suis constamment sur mes gardes. »

Miles se tut un moment. Kate laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps, leur accordant à tous deux une chance de reprendre leur souffle et de réfléchir. Elle réprima l'envie de masser son cul de toute évidence douloureux... D'une certaine façon, un tel geste lui semblait encore plus inconvenant que tout ce qui venait de se passer entre eux... Et ce n'était pas peu dire, si l'on tenait compte du fait qu'elle pouvait sentir son érection pressée contre sa cuisse.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Les adolescents. Les hormones. Si elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, peut-être ferait-il de même.

« Tu  _n'es pas_ en sécurité ici, n'empêche, reprit Miles à demi-voix. Tu  _ne seras pas_ en sécurité tant que tu ne seras pas monté dans ta voiture et que tu n'auras pas quitté pour de bon cette propriété. »

Il prononça ces mots sur le ton de la certitude. Non sur celui de la menace. Celui de l' _évidence_ .

« C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je m'en aille ? »

Miles ne répondit rien. Rien jusqu'à ce que Kate lève de nouveau la main, sur le point de le fesser à nouveau. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Ne m'abandonne pas, bordel ! »

Kate se figea, une fois de plus.

La respiration de Miles était haletante, saccadée. Est-ce qu'il était en train de  _pleurer_ ?

Avec précaution, Kate posa une main dans le dos de Miles. Elle desserra l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait autour de son poignet. Elle retira la jambe qui lui servait à immobiliser les siennes. Déjà, elle sentait poindre en elle la douleur du regret. Elle n'avait jamais frapper un enfant de toute sa vie, mais elle venait de dépasser, et de loin, les limites de ce que l'on pouvait juger "inacceptable". Elle risquait de perdre son emploi après ce qu'elle venait de faire. Dans le pire des cas, elle risquait même d'être  _arrêtée_ pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Ces considérations n'eurent bientôt plus aucune espèce d'importance, toutefois. Elle ne pensait plus à ces questions d'emploi, de salaire et de cellule de prison. Elle ne pensait qu'au garçon qui, après s'être laissé glisser de ses cuisses et s'être accroupi à ses pieds, venait de presser son visage contre son genou comme un chien blessé.

D'un geste hésitant, Kate tendit la main pour toucher ses boucles noires indomptées, passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait eu envie de toucher ces derniers dès leur première rencontre. De quel entrelacement d'épines il s'agissait là, à l'exacte image du reste de sa personne !

« Tu trembles », constata-t-elle, parfaitement consciente à cet instant précis qu'elle n'avait pas du tout su être là pour lui. Ni en tant que nourrice. Ni en tant qu'être humain. Elle ignorait comment aider Miles Fairchild. Elle doutait même que  _qui que ce soit_ puisse aider un garçon tel que lui.

Miles ne répondit rien ; il se contenta d'enfouir encore un peu plus son visage contre sa jambe. Ses tremblements s'aggravèrent ; jusqu'à devenir presque des soubresauts agitant son corps tout entier. Elle entendait ses dents claquer.

Inquiète, Kate passa ses bras sous les siens et le hissa jusqu'à elle. Sans même réfléchir, elle l'assit sur ses genoux.

 _Inconvenant_ , lui murmurait sa raison. Elle chassa cette pensée et enserra Miles par la taille. Il lui passa les bras autour du cou, et dissimula son visage en le pressant contre son épaule. Il dégageait un parfum agréable, comme toujours, celui du savon à la fleur de lilas qu'on trouvait dans chacune des salles de bain de cette maison.

« Miles », dit Kate tandis qu'elle le berçait comme s'il avait sept ans, et non dix-sept. « Miles, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qui ne va pas. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

— Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée en lieu et place d'une réponse. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne veux pas devenir comme _lui_...

— Qui ça, "lui" ? demanda Kate, perdue. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— J'en sais rien, j'en sais rien, j'en sais rien, j'en _sais_ rien... !

— Miles ! »

Il se tut, une fois de plus. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de trembler puis il s'affaissa contre elle comme un ballon crevé, qui se serait totalement dégonflé. Il était trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse le soutenir quand il se laissa aller de tout poids, et Kate ne tarda pas à se retrouver allongée sur le lit.

_(Inconvenant !)_

Les limites importaient-elles encore ? Kate était consciente qu'elle les avait dépassées encore et encore, qu'elle avait à ce point foulé du pied les marques au sol qu'on ne parvenait presque plus à les discerner. Une personne plus avisée serait partie. Elle aurait admis qu'elle s'était laissée totalement dépasser par la situation.

… Mais comment pouvait-elle partir et abandonner à son sort cette créature : ce petit garçon tremblotant et effrayé dont le pantalon avait depuis un long moment déjà glissé jusqu'à ses genoux ?

Miles prit l'un de ses seins au creux de sa main, à travers sa chemise. Ce geste, tout à la fois, était et n'était pas sexuel. Il le tenait comme il aurait pu tenir une peluche ou un doudou. Une fois encore, Kate ne dit rien.

_(Nous sommes déjà allés tellement loin...)_

« Est-ce que je peux dormir ici ? Je te promets que je ne... je ne me careserai plus. Pas devant toi. C'était... Je n'aurais pas dû... Je suis  _désolé_ ... »

Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas envie d'évoquer le "pourquoi". Pourquoi il avait fait une telle chose. Kate était certaine,  _elle_ aussi, de ne pas en avoir envie non plus. Si ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient, peut-être pourraient-ils continuer à faire comme si la situation présente était presque normale. Faire comme si cette situation pouvait prétendre fréquenter le même plan d'existence que la décence ; que la normalité.

Ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr. Kate savait, elle ne savait que  _trop bien_ , que c'était elle l'adulte dans cette pièce. Qu'elle aurait dû faire montre de fermeté. Expliquer que les choses étaient allées trop loin ; que Miles ne savait de toute évidence plus où il en était et qu'il avait besoin de l'aide d'un spécialiste.

Peut-être que c'était  _elle_ le monstre, à cet instant, parce qu'elle se mit à repousser le drap. Parce qu'elle installa l'enfant à moitié nu à côté d'elle dans le lit et mêla ses jambes aux siennes. Parce qu'elle passa un bras autour de sa taille avant d'éteindre la lampe. Parce qu'elle passa une main dans la forêt formée par ses cheveux et qu'elle le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que sa respiration s'apaise. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il se soit endormi.

Il semblait toujours épuisé, quel que soit le moment de la journée. Le teint pâle et des yeux évoquant deux coquards. Il semblait dormir si profondément à présent, à présent que quelqu'un de fort veillait sur lui.

Il n'y avait aucune réponse ici ; pas entre les murs de cette maison des mystères. Peut-être était elle, comme tous ceux qui résidaient en ces lieux, destinée à embrasser la folie des Fairchild. À succomber à un mode de vie en tous points différent de celui du monde réel.

Il était plus simple de cesser de réfléchir et d'écouter son cœur. Le visage de Miles enfoui au creux de son cou, Kate découvrit qu'elle aussi pouvait trouver le sommeil.


	2. Renifleur de petites culottes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Je me demande si Miles a déjà senti les culottes de Kate et s'il s'est déjà masturbé avec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note liminaire du traducteur :  
> Je tiens de nouveau à remercier chaleureusement menagerie pour son aimable autorisation de traduire son récit. J'espère que mon humble contribution saura se montrer à la hauteur de son travail. Je vous invite d'ailleurs, si vous êtes bilingue, à aller jeter un œil – et même plus qu'un coup d'œil ! – à la version originale. ;)

Cela s'était produit avant même qu'il ne fasse sa connaissance, non ? Avant même qu'elle ne s'aperçoive qu'un garçon était présent dans la maison.

Il ne s'était nullement gêné pour fouiller dans les affaires de la nouvelle nourrice. Il n'était pas précisément À LA RECHERCHE de ses sous-vêtements – il voulait simplement voir ce qu'elle avait, voilà tout. Il avait feuilleté ses livres et ses carnets. Avait parcouru ses notes, manuscrites comme tapuscrites – des notes traitant de la garde d'enfants, des régimes alimentaires, des méthodes permettant de retirer les tâches de tomates des tissus, et ainsi de suite. D'un chiant !

Lui était à la recherche de choses _intéressantes_. Des médocs ? Des objets dangereux ? Des petits mots coquins d'anciens petits amis ? Une bouteille d'alcool qu'elle aurait dissimulée ?

Nada ; rien que les effets personnels sans intérêt d'une vraie prude.

À part...

Mmh. Sous les longues jupes, les baskets et les pulls informes... Sous les brassières, les épaisses chaussettes de laine et les sous-vêtements en coton...

Il y avait là une culotte bleu ciel qui sortait du lot. Elle se fermait par l'arrière à l'aide d'un ruban à croisillon, comme une invitation à venir en défaire le nœud et à saisir son cul à pleine main.

Miles avait touché le tissu de soie fine, frais et léger comme l'onde. Katie-minou n'était peut-être pas aussi insipide qu'il l'avait cru, en fin de compte.


	3. Doigtage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : À l'occasion d'une nouvelle rencontre nocturne, alors qu'ils sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit, Miles se met à doigter Kate. Elle aimerait l'arrêter mais n'y parvient pas et se met à pousser des gémissements de pur plaisir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes liminaires du traducteur :  
> Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement menagerie pour son aimable autorisation de traduire son récit. J'espère que mon humble contribution saura se montrer à la hauteur de son travail. Je vous invite d'ailleurs, si vous êtes bilingue, à aller jeter un œil – et même plus qu'un coup d'œil ! – à la version originale. ;)

Il avait fallu des jours et des jours avant qu'elle n'accepte de le laisser dormir avec elle.

Et plus longtemps encore avant qu'elle n'en revienne la tenue qu'elle enfilait habituellement pour se coucher – une petite culotte et un tee-shirt ample. Elle avait transpiré pendant presque deux semaines à dormir avec un « vrai » pyjama. Sans jamais, jamais en démordre. Cherchant à faire comme si leur relation était tout sauf ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Couchée sur le côté, elle lui tournait le dos, gagnée par le sommeil sans être tout à fait assoupie. Pas encore en tout cas. Il lui toucha l'épaule.

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation surprise, mais ne protesta nullement. Elle se pencha même à la rencontre de ses doigts lorsque ceux-ci remontèrent jusqu'à sa joue. Jusqu'à ses mèches d'une blondeur raffinée, trop courtes pour être rabattues derrière ses oreilles.

Sa main se mit à redescendre, le long de son bras, épousant d'abord la cambrure de sa taille puis l'éminence de ses hanches. Il s'y prenait avec elle comme avec n'importe lequel des chevaux, et comme ces derniers, chacune de ses caresses l'apaisait davantage.

… Puis sa main vint se poser sur son cul.

« Miles. » Elle avait prononcé son nom comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager, cependant.

Il palpa ce qu'il avait au creux de la main. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à s'éloigner.

Il releva son tee-shirt et ne put que constater à quel point le frêle sous-vêtement ne la préservait presque aucunement de son regard inquisiteur.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il glissa un doigt sous l'élastique et qu'il commença à tirer sur celle-ci qu'elle se retourna sur le ventre, avant de se redresser à moitié. Et qu'elle le considéra. « Miles.

— S'il-te-plaît ? » Il était conscient du pouvoir de séduction que lui conféraient ses yeux de biche d'un noir profond. Et ses lèvres charnues et délicates. Cela faisait plusieurs années déjà que le terme "mignon" n'était plus adéquat pour le décrire, mais les adultes qui avaient le loisir de porter sur lui leur admiration hésitaient à lui substituer l'adjectif "beau". « Je veux regarder, c'est tout. »

Elle pouffa de rire. Elle avait toujours tendance à se montrer sous un jour plus sarcastique lorsqu'elle était gagnée par le sommeil. « Et tu ne peux pas plutôt feuilleter un magazine cochon, comme le ferait n'importe quel gamin normal ? »

L'espace d'un instant, elle sembla inquiète d'avoir pu le blesser. Il secoua la tête avant qu'elle ne puisse s'excuser. Il était conscient qu'il n'avait rien de normal. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas. « Est-ce qu'il existe des magazines avec des photos de toi ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, alors ils ne m'intéressent pas. »

Elle continua d'examiner l'expression sur son visage. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait le mettre à la porte. Si elle insistait... Il partirait de lui-même, se disait-il. Il ne... Il n'insisterait pas. Ne chercherait pas à lui forcer la main.

(Il n'était pas comme Quint ! Pas vrai ?)

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque Kate se retourna sur le dos. Lorsqu'elle releva ses longues jambes contre sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle se mit à ôter sa culotte. Le tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

La bouche de Miles devint particulièrement sèche. Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux.

Les poils qui ornaient l'entrejambe de Kate étaient blonds, mais d'une teinte moins claire que ses cheveux. Plus touffus aussi. Ses jambes étaient également piquetées de poils, mais ces derniers n'était pas aussi drus que ceux qui avaient commencé à pousser sur ses propres jambes. Sa chatte était d'un gabarit modeste, ses lèvres très légèrement entrouvertes, luisantes.

… mouillées. Kate mouillait. Pour lui.

Miles tendit avec précaution une main dans sa direction et l'enveloppa de sa paume, surpris de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Entre ses propres jambes, sa queue fut agitée d'un tressaillement.

Faisant fi de cela, et tandis qu'il concentrait toute son attention dans une tentative de mémoriser cet instant qui n'avait vraisemblablement aucune chance de se reproduire un jour, Miles se mit à la caresser. Sous l'effet du mouvement imprimé, les lèvres de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent davantage, lui offrant l'opportunité de sentir contre sa paume cette douceur ruisselante. Et la protubérance rigide formée par son clitoris.

« Montre-moi », insista Miles, ce qui poussa Kate à tourner de nouveau la tête dans sa direction. « Je veux te voir jouir. »


	4. À l'Andromaque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Puis-je te demander d'écrire une scène dans laquelle Kate chevauche Miles ? Ou bien dans laquelle elle observe simplement les réactions de ce dernier tandis qu'elle le caresse ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note liminaire du traducteur :  
> Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement menagerie pour son aimable autorisation de traduire son récit. J'espère que mon humble contribution saura se montrer à la hauteur de son travail. Je vous invite d'ailleurs, si vous êtes bilingue, à aller jeter un œil – et même plus qu'un coup d'œil ! – à la version originale. ;)

Miles apprenait vite, et il n'avait pas été couvé toute son enfance contrairement à Kate. Il avait connaissance de choses – des expressions, des positions, des pratiques – dont elle n'avait entendu parler que lorsqu'elle avait atteint la vingtaine, et il semblait prendre son pied chaque fois qu'il la stupéfiait par son érudition quant aux réalités de ce monde.

Mais Kate savait elle aussi agir de façon stupéfiante, quelquefois. Après que Kate eut bordé Flora, après que Miles et Kate eurent rejoints en catimini la chambre de cette dernière, après qu'il se fut penché au-dessus d'elle dans le lit pour déposer une série de baisers le long de son cou tout en massant ses seins, elle se redressa et saisit ses poignets. « Allonge-toi sur le dos. »

Il la fixait toujours intensément du regard lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, comme s'il essayait d'imprimer dans sa mémoire chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait. Cela avait un côté un peu dérangeant ; il lui fallait toujours être vigilante ; bien choisir ses mots. « Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je vais te chevaucher. »

C'était au tour de Miles d'être stupéfait. L'expression qui se dessina sur son visage eut pour effet de le faire paraître aussi jeune qu'il l'était en réalité. Kate jubila avec suffisance, amusée de le voir bientôt feindre la nonchalance. Pas question pour lui de perdre la face, aussi s'allongea-t-il sans se hâter, afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il faisait cela parce qu'il en avait  _ envie _ , et non parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son truc de rester immobile. De laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre le contrôle. Elle lui déboutonna le pantalon, et il tendit spontanément la main, cherchant à saisir sa queue. S'attendant à cette réaction, Kate repoussa doucement sa main avant d'extraire elle-même son membre viril ; elle lécha ensuite la paume de sa main et commença à le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en érection.

Il l'observait, ne sachant toujours pas quoi penser de ce comportement inattendu. D'ordinaire, il lui fallait déployer des trésors de patience pour la convaincre de se livrer à la moindre petite expérimentation. Rien à voir avec cette nuit.

Toujours vêtue de son tee-shirt et de sa culotte, Katie enjamba ses hanches fluettes puis décala juste assez le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait pour rendre possible la pénétration, tandis qu'elle se baissait pour le faire entrer en elle.

Miles poussa un gémissement et porta ses mains à sa bouche. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, subjugué, le regard de plus en plus vague à mesure qu'elle allait et venait autour de lui. Elle avait acquis une large expérience grâce aux jouets dont elle s'était servie au fil des années, aussi la sensation d'embrasement dans ses cuisses ne la surprit-elle pas.

Ayant fini par trouver un rythme régulier, Kate se pencha jusqu'à ressentir des décharges de plaisir chaque fois qu'elle abaissait son corps. Miles la laissa saisir ses deux mains. La main gauche, elle la tenait, leurs doigts entrelacés, et lui souriait.

Elle guida sa main droite entre ses jambes et commença à se caresser le clitoris avant de l'inciter à prendre le relais.

Il poussa un gémissement, léger, lorsqu'il la sentit étreindre sa queue qui se trouvait plonger en elle. La jointure de ses doigts ne faisait qu'affleurer le clitoris de sa partenaire suivant les préférences de cette dernière ; pas de contact direct, mais des caresses tout autour de celui-ci. « C'est tellement... Oh bon sang...

— Moi aussi, je connais quelques trucs. » Kate lui adressa un sourire indolent.

« S'il-te-plaît, accélère », demanda-t-il malgré lui, le front désormais couvert d'une couche de sueur. « S'il-te-plaît, j'en ai besoin... 'Lez, Katie-minou, laisse-moi jouir... »

Les ados. Incapables de profiter de l'instant présent.

« Encore quelques petites minutes », lui répondit-elle tandis qu'elle savourait la sensation de tension et d'embrasement, l'orgasme qui approchait.

Miles laissa échapper un grognement impatient... mais ne protesta nullement. Tout au fond de lui, il aimait faire plaisir à Kate, en retour.


	5. Jouir en elle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Miles aimerait jouir en Kate mais cette dernière refuse catégoriquement de prendre le risque de devoir porter son enfant inavoué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note liminaire du traducteur :  
> Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement menagerie pour son aimable autorisation de traduire son récit. J'espère que mon humble contribution saura se montrer à la hauteur de son travail. Je vous invite d'ailleurs, si vous êtes bilingue, à aller jeter un œil – et même plus qu'un coup d'œil ! – à la version originale. ;)

Elle ne l'avait jamais chevauché sans capote jusque là. Elle l'avait sucé. Masturbé. Une fois – une fois _fabuleuse_ qui resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire – elle avait pressé ses petits seins bien fermes autour de sa bite et s'était mise à le branler avec sa peau douce comme la soie avant de lui sourire et de passer sa langue sur son gland. Il ne lui avait fallu que _quelques secondes_ pour juter.

Mais jamais...  _Jamais_ elle ne l'avait laissé la  _sauter_ sans capote.

« S'il-te-plaît », lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, le souffle chaud et court, tandis qu'il la maintenait pressée contre le matelas, et qu'il caressait du pouce les contours de son clitoris. Il plongea ses doigts en elle, dans un geste lent et sans à-coups, comme elle aimait qu'il s'y prenne. «  _S'il-te-plaît_ , Kate, rien que pour cette fois...

— Une seule et unique fois, c'est tout ce qu'il faut, Miles. » Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Déposa un baiser sur son front avec cette tendresse qui réchauffait tout son être. Qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Aimé. « Tu n'es pas prêt à être père, tu ne crois pas, mon cœur ? »

Cela aurait dû l'agacer qu'elle continue de le traiter comme s'il n'était qu'un gosse. Était-ce donc si difficile pour elle de le voir comme un homme, alors qu'il avait pourtant trois de ses doigts enfouis profondément dans sa chatte ? Il préféra enfouir son visage au creux du cou de sa partenaire, avec docilité. Il y déposa un baiser. Resserra ses mains autour des cuisses de la jeune femme et souleva ces dernières jusqu'à ce qu'elles étreignent ses hanches. Il la pressa alors contre lui, remuant le bassin jusqu'à lui soutirer des gémissements. Ce ruissellement. Cette _chaleur_.

« Rien qu'une fois, supplia-t-il. Je... je peux te filer de l'argent... de l'argent pour le plan B... » Cela n'avait rien de romantique. Cela n'avait rien de sexy. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle détestait qu'ils abordent le sujet de l'argent, car cela mettait ostensiblement en évidence le fait qu'il Possédait ce qu'elle devait Gagner. Mais il ne parvenait pas à chasser cette pensée de son esprit ! Elle l'obsédait ; ce besoin de la prendre, de la marquer, de la _faire sienne_ de la sorte l'obsédait.

Elle tendit la main en direction de son entrejambe pour saisir sa queue. Il savait ce qu'elle comptait faire – elle comptait frotter le bout de son gland contre son clitoris. Se servir de son corps comme d'un jouet grâce auquel elle pourrait se masturber. Il l'interrompit en posant une main sur poignet. De l'autre main, il lui saisit le menton et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le ton de sa voix ne laissait plus de place à la discussion. « Kate. Laisse-moi jouir en toi. »

Il y avait un risque, un risque _non négligeable_ qu'elle estime qu'il allait trop loin. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'il se montre agressif, qu'il lui donne des ordres. Elle lui répétait que son existence privilégiée de riche héritier avait fini par lui donner l'illusion que tout lui était dû.

Mais la fortune avait décidé de sourire aux audacieux cette fois. Cette fois, son entêtement s'en trouva récompensé.

Peut-être, l'espace d'une seule seconde, l'avait-elle vu _enfin_ comme un homme. Sa respiration se suspendit. Son regard sembla s'égarer. Elle le relâcha, et lui l'enfila aussitôt. « C'est _bien_ , ma grande », la félicita-t-il, encore hébété de sa propre chance.

« Miles », lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle tandis qu'elle passait ses longues jambes autour de sa taille et qu'elle enfouissait son visage au creux de son épaule. « Boucle-la et baise-moi. »


End file.
